


折断双翼的龙

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 14





	折断双翼的龙

没有光之战士的世界线

埃斯蒂尼安猛地睁眼，清晰的脚步声在黑暗中回响。空气里有苔藓的湿气和血的气味，水渗进石壁，连带着漆黑的雾气凝聚。蜡烛的光微弱得可怜，捧蜡烛的人脚步很稳，长剑和腰带碰撞，清脆的声音像投入潭中的石子，给死去的地牢注入了一点活力。

埃斯蒂尼安哑声说：“艾默里克。”

“埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克回应，“是我。”

他把蜡烛放在牢门外，好让光照到里面的埃斯蒂尼安。他身穿神殿骑士总长的制服，仪表堂堂，光彩夺目，他低头凝视埃斯蒂尼安，神色悲恸。

埃斯蒂尼安吃力地抬头看，眼睛充血，杂乱的长发被血沾在脸上和裸露的肩膀上，身上尽是淤青和撕裂伤，后背几乎一丝不挂，两道狭长的伤口贯穿肩胛。他被强迫双膝跪地，脖子和手腕都扣着沉重的铁枷，锁链被一流的魔法固定，哪怕是巅峰时的邪龙也绝对无法挣脱。

艾默里克掏出钥匙打开牢门，木制的牢门被雾气浸透，像吸水的海绵，苔藓长在木头上，如同从尸体里汲取养分。艾默里克踏着湿润的草垫走到埃斯蒂尼安面前，他的样子和上次见面时相比，没有半点变化。

“……教皇问起来了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安感觉到自己嘴里的铁腥味。

“不，父亲暂时没有起疑心。”艾默里克柔声说，“你感觉怎么样，埃斯蒂尼安，上次的伤口好点了吗？”

他单膝跪地，眼帘低垂，伸手抚摸埃斯蒂尼安脖颈上的枷锁，埃斯蒂尼安吞咽一下，艾默里克的指腹划过他喉结红肿的皮肤。

埃斯蒂尼安觉得不太舒服，他知道那里沾了血和尘土，或许还有别的什么东西。他隔着手套的布料感受到了艾默里克的体温，那人的拇指按在他的喉结上方，随时可以掐断他的脖颈，他看着艾默里克一尘不染的制服，不自在地皱眉。

“你的手套要被弄脏了。”

“没关系。”艾默里克的手缓缓上移，掌心贴着埃斯蒂尼安的面颊，“我正打算换一身。”

“这身看起来很新，你不像铺张浪费的人。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“不必为我做到这种程度。”

“当然有必要――埃斯蒂尼安，你还没有回答我，上次的伤口如何？”

他的态度太过平常、太过游刃有余了，埃斯蒂尼安无法安心。

“不严重，我早就习惯了，倒是你该带些侍卫来。”他说，“如果我突然失控，你会很危险。”

“但是这件事知道的人越少越好，不是吗？”艾默里克摇头，“只要你克制住，我就不会受伤。”

埃斯蒂尼安苦笑：“如果我能克制住，我就不会自愿被关在这里。”

“我相信你。”艾默里克深吸一口气，“我要打开锁链了，埃斯蒂尼安。”

他将小钥匙伸进木制枷锁的锁孔，埃斯蒂尼安微微歪头，好让他更方便的转动钥匙。枷锁沉闷地掉在地上，粗糙的边缘撕下埃斯蒂尼安脖子上的一小块皮肉。

艾默里克立刻捂住那里，好像想隔开伤口和潮湿的空气：“疼吗？”

“没什么感觉。”

“下次我会给你带点药来。”艾默里克轻声说，“以前你经常用我带给你的药，记得吗？”

“给我用药也没有意义，现在的我……”埃斯蒂尼安对上艾默里克坚决的眼睛，无奈道，“……好，随你。”

他任由对方在自己的脖子上抚摸，艾默里克的手慢慢向下，手套沾着他皮肤上黏糊糊的血液，他抓住了艾默里克的手。

艾默里克虽然诧异，但仍然温和：“我不会做你不喜欢的事。”

“不。”埃斯蒂尼安平静地笑了笑，“你的手套脏了，非想摸的话，下次带点干净的水来，我想洗个澡。”

艾默里克一怔，随即也跟着埃斯蒂尼安笑了，地牢里的气氛总算缓和了一点。他牵起埃斯蒂尼安的手，低头亲吻对方的掌心，嘴唇很湿润，他伸出舌尖舔舐，像一条蛇划过掌纹，埃斯蒂尼安触电般一抖，险些一把推开他。

“这太……太脏了！”

艾默里克又亲他的脖颈，轻轻啃他的锁骨，啃得自己嘴唇也沾上了血污，麻酥的感觉从皮肤传到骨骼，像蚂蚁在爬。

“我不觉得有多脏。”艾默里克贴着埃斯蒂尼安的颈窝，“你不让我靠近你，这才是让我难过的事。”

他简直像在撒娇，如果没有这次变故，他恐怕一辈子都说不出这种话。埃斯蒂尼安没有应对这种撒娇的经验，他词穷了。艾默里克如愿以偿地抱着龙骑士，像小孩子抱着珍贵的玩具，这对他来说是久违的休息，他已经连轴转好几天了。

埃斯蒂尼安猛地一震，他突然痛苦地捂着脸，牙缝间发出咯吱咯吱的声音，艾默里克飞快地松开他，埃斯蒂尼安狰狞地咆哮：“人类――我不会放过你――”

他……它双眼血红，眼看就要撕咬艾默里克的喉咙，艾默里克反手抽出剑，一剑将它的手钉死在地上。尼德霍格发出震耳欲聋的嚎叫，疼痛的折磨下，它的眼神逐渐清明，埃斯蒂尼安的意识又主导了这具身体。

艾默里克压着龙啸的残响大喊：“冷静，埃斯蒂尼安，冷静！”

埃斯蒂尼安剧烈地喘气，大汗淋漓，像刚从水里捞出来，一般人的身体经历这种异变基本都会脱水，他却只是心跳加速，仅仅有些头晕。

艾默里克小心地抽出长剑，一小股血喷溅在他的制服前襟。埃斯蒂尼安咬着牙，没有出声。

“抱歉，突然之间我没有来得及……”艾默里克的声音越来越低。

“不，该道歉的是我。如果我小心一点，尼德霍格就不会得手。”埃斯蒂尼安苦笑：“现在甚至连自己的行为都控制不了，真是枉为苍天龙骑士。”

“这不是你的错。”艾默里克说，“任何人都没有资格责备你，你为我们做了太多……如果我可以替你分担，我们绝不会像现在这样。”

“别这么说！”埃斯蒂尼安声音急促，“是我自己选择的，你有你要做的事。”

艾默里克摇摇头，他说：“让我看看你的伤口。”

埃斯蒂尼安沉默地将手递给他，锋利的长剑确实贯穿了他的手掌，他们刚才都看到了白森森的骨头和黄色的软组织，但现在伤口已经长好了大半，只能看到翻出的肉。他的自愈能力异于常人，贯穿伤等待片刻就能长好，反倒是皮外伤的愈合时间更长些――这也是他为什么浑身小伤的原因。

艾默里克凝视着他刚吻过的手心，埃斯蒂尼安抽回手，主动亲他的嘴。

“别这样。”他含混地说，“明天就都好了。”

他咬着艾默里克的嘴唇，仿佛对他走神的行为不满。嘴唇磕到对方牙齿上，疼痛让艾默里克回过神来，他按着埃斯蒂尼安的后脑勺加深这个吻，两个人的气味交缠在一起，分不清谁的嘴里有血的味道。

埃斯蒂尼安的屁股被用了很多次，具体几次他已经不记得，在这个一片黑暗的地方，他的生物钟已经失灵了。裤子破破烂烂，不需要脱就能摸到他的阴茎，但艾默里克还是坚持解开他的腰带，帮他把裤子脱下来。

“你还是很死板。”埃斯蒂尼安评价。

艾默里克笑笑，他不想让埃斯蒂尼安觉得不舒服，如果这是别的情人做爱必要的步骤，那他们也一定要做。

埃斯蒂尼安和他都勃起了，要是放在前几次，他还会忍着性欲小心地做扩张和润滑，但现在已经没有必要了，他们做了太多次，埃斯蒂尼安的后穴已经完全记住了他的形状，他们是契合的床伴，如果有人会受伤，那绝不是因为做爱的缘故。

他扶着硬硬的性器插进那个肉洞里，龙族是温血动物，埃斯蒂尼安的体温比正常人略高，可能他的一些伤口正在发炎――没人在乎这个，就算有炎症，症状明天就会消失，世上没有比龙血更毒的东西。

埃斯蒂尼安仰头，竭力压抑呻吟，睾丸沉重地拍打他的屁股，艾默里克用力抓着他的大腿。年轻的总骑士长很久没有射精，他品行高洁，甚至都不曾手淫，他只能对着昔日的挚友发泄性欲，埃斯蒂尼安也是，他能活动的时间唯有艾默里克来看他的这一阵子。他们有时候做爱，有时候聊天，只要艾默里克不来，他就只能被捆在原地，没人在乎他是邪龙还是龙骑士。

艾默里克射得更快些，他内心将原因归结于埃斯蒂尼安的肠壁太紧了，射精前他尽快拔出性器，但还是有一些精液射到了埃斯蒂尼安翕动的肉穴里。

“结束了？”埃斯蒂尼安的声音还有点意犹未尽。

艾默里克沉声说：“还没有。”

他握住埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎，那肉棒抵着他的小腹，龟头流出透明的液体。埃斯蒂尼安慌乱地握住他的手：“不行，艾默里克！我……我……”

艾默里克的态度异常坚决，他知道埃斯蒂尼安不会真的阻止，他加快手上的动作，旋转着上下撸动。埃斯蒂尼安额头顶着他的肩膀，一声不吭地忍耐，宛若上刑，艾默里克的拇指摩擦滴水的马眼，将里面渗出的液体蹭得到处都是。埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀抽搐了一下，阴茎跳动，他射了艾默里克一手。

艾默里克随便擦了擦手上的精液，他亲吻埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛，脸颊，最后才轮到嘴唇。埃斯蒂尼安的嘴上又裂了几道伤口，鲜红的肉渗出一些血。他垂下眼睛，身体微微发抖，艾默里克揽住他的身体，给了他一个温暖的拥抱。

“你感觉好点了吗？”

他紧紧抱着埃斯蒂尼安，龙骑士埋在他胸前不说话，忽然，埃斯蒂尼安长长地叹了口气，灼热的气息穿透艾默里克的衣服，几乎要灼伤他的皮肤。

埃斯蒂尼安喉咙里发出愤怒的咆哮，逐渐的，逐渐的，这种咆哮变成痛苦的呜咽，他的手攀着艾默里克的后背，脸埋在对方胸前的衣服里。狭窄的，阴暗的，什么都没有的地牢里，他像失去一切的英雄，变成漆黑的、沉默的石头……他是苍天的龙骑士，他也确实是失去一切的英雄，除了艾默里克，他什么都没有。

“……我会陪着你。”艾默里克抱得更紧了，他颤抖着说，“我保证，埃斯蒂尼安，什么都不要担心，我一定会陪着你。”

埃斯蒂尼安没有回答，他的呜咽断断续续，像是受伤的野兽，他绝不会哭，他是最强大的人，他是永远不会落败的英雄。

艾默里克独自走上地牢的台阶，他的脸上沾了不少尘土，衣服也全脏了，干涸的精液和血液沾在铠甲上，沾在手套上。手中的烛台快燃尽了，他越走越快，尽头的门仿佛听到他脚步声般吱吱呀呀地打开，明亮的阳光涌进来，他不由得眯起了眼睛。

门口等待的人严阵以待，为首的骑士三步并作两步跑向他。

“陛下，您受伤了！”

艾默里克接过手杖，侍女为他披上教皇的及地长袍，他冷漠地示意骑士闭嘴，让随从为他擦拭衣服上的血迹。

“不是我的血。”

骑士慌忙道：“属下这就为您准备替换的总骑士长制服”

“不，他起疑心了，洗干净放到我房间，下次还穿这件。”艾默里克神色平静，语气淡然到几乎冷酷的程度，“锁好这里的门，别让他有出去的机会。”

他最后看了一眼地道，幽暗，冰冷，空旷的风从里面吹来。本该出现在其中的龙啸，现在被无边的沉寂吞噬。他该回教皇厅了，等他处理的事务堆积如山。

教皇厅有独立的密道通向地牢，他不必张扬地带着一大批人马出入教皇厅，但伊修加德每一个人都知道这件事，这是公开的秘密。新任的教皇没有放弃被邪龙附身的龙骑士，而是将他囚禁在伊修加德的某个地牢里，有人坚信他们之间是纯洁的友谊，但更多人明白，他们之间的关系是背德的、是罪恶的、是永远不会被哈罗妮宽恕的。艾默里克默许了谣言的传播，能拯救这个国家的并不是哈罗妮，能拯救这个国家的人是他自己。

最初的几次，他认为自己是出于对朋友的关心，他为自己的欺骗而自责、愧疚，但他知道没有更好的方法，一旦邪龙知晓骑神已经溃败，龙族卷土重来只是时间问题。他囚禁埃斯蒂尼安，埃斯蒂尼安囚禁邪龙，他们维持着微妙的平衡。但他越了界，他想稳固两人的牵绊，想保护伊修加德，想保护埃斯蒂尼安的骄傲和信念，他对失落的挚友伸出了手，他亲吻了他，他让这场关系变质了。他是埃斯蒂尼安唯一信任的人，但他欺骗的唯一一个人就是埃斯蒂尼安。

这种互为唯一的、畸形的关系里，他诡异地找到了安全点，在那个地牢里，他就是过去的神殿骑士团总长，拥有梦想、拥有广阔的胸怀、拥有挚友真诚的信赖和安慰――这些东西他统统不该有！

在这段虚假的关系里，获益的是整个伊修加德――可笑的是，伊修加德的历史原本就是靠谎言堆积的。对于付出最多的埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克来说，他们谁都离不开对方，这是最不幸也是最幸运的事，这是艾默里克的谎言造成的唯一好事。

天之骄子被戴上镣铐，勇气被禁锢，梦想被遗弃，在命运面前，任何骄傲都是可笑的。可以飞上苍穹的龙被囚禁在地下，在方寸之间、在狭窄的王国里，永远关上出去的门。

他们二人都是如此。


End file.
